mixed_resultsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasi Shadegarde
Tasi Shadowgarde is a female identifying masked wizard drow with a taste for blade skills and necromancy. Backstory A member of Marshall, Carter, and Dark and raised as such given that it is the family profession. She went to the Underdark school of blade where she met her mentor, Talshon Mornan, and then the Underdark School of Magic, where she met her now wife, Amaria Shadowmere-Shadegarde. After the turmoil in the MCD, her and her family were attacked and currently as being pursued from that faction.''' Personality Calm, snooty, a bit elitist, obsessive and a bit bloodthirsty. Notable Relationships * Amaria Shadowmere-Shadegarde, Mother-matron of Tasi (aka wife) * Talshon Mornan, Mentor to Tasi Inventory '''Scrimshaw Pipe: a possibly magical pipe carved from bone. Believed to be able to lead the way towards the lost city of Sarnath. Bought from Patchwork Jack. Given by Kolai to Tasi Thieve's Tools Burglar's Pack - Backpack, 1,000 Ball bearings, 10 ft of string, a bell, 5 candles, a crowbar, a hammer, 10 pitons, a hooded lantern, 2 flasks of oil, 5 days of rations, a tinderbox, a waterskin, 50 ft of hempen rope Mask, spellcasting focus +1 Leather Armor: 11 + Dex Spellbook from Nelson, the necrodancer Note from Ripkin a pile of gems = used as coin Troll Vellum Paper (3) Beholder Eye (1), Beholder Blood (3 Vials), Beholder Teeth (4), Beholder Flesh (1 pound) Bottle of Fine Wine Black Bag with ??? and two evil arms (Marionette Arm and the Vecta's Arm) Three books about religion, magic, and the history of the above world, given to Tast from Nadia Spinebreaker Shit Ton of Spell Components Skills Darkvison: 120 Feet - Sensitive to Sunlight (Disadvantage on attack rolls and perception when looking direct/full sunlight) Advantage with saving throws against Charm and Immune to magically sleep Trance: 4 hours of trance and 4 of downtime Languages Common, Undercommon, Elvish, and Thieve's Cant The Song of the Blade Bladesinging: Bonus Action - 1 minute (you can invoke a secret elven magic called the Bladesong, provided that you aren't wearing medium or heavy armor or using a shield. It ends early if you are incapacitated, if you don medium or heavy armor or a shield, or if you use two hands to make an attack with a weapon. You can also dismiss the Bladesong at any time you choose (no action required). While your Bladesong is active, you gain the following benefits: • You gain a bonus to your AC equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1). • Your walking speed increases by 10 feet. • You have advantage on Dexterity (Acrobatics) checks. • You gain a bonus to any Constitution saving throw you make to maintain your concentration on a spell. The bonus equals your Intelligence modifier (minimum of +1). You can use this feature twice. You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a short or long rest Extra Attack Arcane Recovery: Once per long rest - up to 1/2 Wizard Level in spell slots (3) Spell Save DC: 16 +1, from +1 Mask Spellcasting focus Spell Attack Mod: 8 Swashbuckling Away from Danger Fancy Footwork: you learn how to land a strike and then slip away without reprisal. During your turn, if you make a melee attack against a creature, that creature can't make opportunity attacks against you for the rest of your turn. Rakish Audacity: You can give yourself a bonus to your initiative rolls equal to your Charisma modifier. You also gain an additional way to use your Sneak Attack; you don't need advantage on the attack roll to use your Sneak Attack against a creature if you are within 5 feet of it, no other creatures are within 5 feet of you, and you don't have disadvantage on the attack roll. All the other rules for Sneak Attack still apply to you. Sneak Attack: +2d6 - Once per turn Feats Stealthy: Hidden, can move 10ft in open as long as you end in a hiding spot that is not clearly visible Killer Instinct: Win an tie rolls Proficiencies Acrobatics +7 Deception: +11 Perception: +3 Performance: +7 Persuasion: +7 Religion: +7 Stealth: +11 Survival: +3 Saving Throws Dexterity: +7 Constitution: +8 (Bladesinger bonus - Intelligence + Proficiency - Normally +0) Intelligence: +8